


Teacher's Pet

by Castielsmut



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various, Supernatural RPF, Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielsmut/pseuds/Castielsmut
Summary: You meet a new teacher, Mr. Sam Winchester and you find out you have more in common than you do with your peers. You slowly begin catching feelings for each other and things get a bit more complicated





	Teacher's Pet

You get to school, it's your first day as a junior and you're ready to start the day. You aren't really stoked about school or anything, but it beat sitting at home with your brother. 

Your back and RMJ, the high school you've attended since freshman year. You enter through the cafeteria, just as you had every year before that.

You grab a tray, and look for your group. Your face lights up as you spot them and they excitedly call you over. You set your travel down and are immediately bombarded with hugs. 

"Alright, alright, I get it" you giggle and hug them all back. It was a group of a few people you'd grown fond of. 

You sit down and eat your breakfast as you all talk about your summers and schedules. 

The bell rings abruptly and everyone gets up. "I'll see you guys later" you smile and head out to your first period, cosmetology. 

You pass a few more familiar faces before finally arriving to class. You sit down as the tardy bell rings and notice that you know literally no one. 

You sigh, knowing that you don't have the courage to talk to anyone so this class was already starting out horribly. 

The teachers go on about stupid things, you know, first day talk kind of stuff and you done out, doodling on your notebook. 

The bell rings again. "Already?" You say, but notice no one getting up. You look up confused at the teacher. "this is a joint period" she explains. "You have us for two periods" 

You sigh and look back down at your drawing, hoping this hour would go by faster than the first. 

The second bell rings and you head to second period. "Equine sciences?" You ask yourself as you walk out to the science building. 

You take a seat towards the back and take out your notebook and earbuds. "I am not listening to another fucking first day of school lecture." You think to yourself. 

Your day drags on until lunch when you meet up with your friends. They're all talking about how great their classes are and shit as you sit back and eat your grilled cheese.

You look down at your schedule. "physics, great, more math" you sigh and head up. You enter and the teacher greets you. He's tall, and handsome. "I'm Mr.Winchester" he smiles. "What's your name?" He asks. "(Y/N)" you answer. 

"It's nice to meet you. Please, take a seat wherever you'd like" he smiled. 

You nodded and took a seat at the very front. You wanted a good view of this man. 

After the bell rang he stood in front of the class. "Hello class" he smiled. "I'm Mr.Winchester. I'm a new teacher here, and it's actually my first year being a teacher at all" he chuckles. 

You look around, all the girls are staring in as much awe as you. 

"I hope we can all have fun together this year" he smiles before handing out a paper. "Please write your names, and a few things you'd like me to know about you" he explained. 

You grabbed the paper and wrote your name and a few other things. You raise your hand. He strides over with a smile then kneels down, pushing his long brown hair away from his face. 

"Yes?" He asked nicely. 

"So it's your first year teaching here?" You ask

He nods. "It is." He smiled. 

"So what'd you do before this?" You ask, really just wanting to stare at him all day. 

"I was a substitute" he explained. "but now I'm upgraded" he giggled, his dimple showing. 

You smile "you have dimples?" You point out. "Me too" you say, smiling widely to show them off. 

"Very pretty" he smiles as someone else raises their hand. "Oh, someone's calling me over. What was your name again?" He asked. 

"(Y/N)" you answer. 

He nods and walks over to another classmate. 

You look back at him, he was so good looking. He was tall, with shaggy long brown hair, dimples, cute stubble and cute little glasses. You smile and look back down at your paper, wondering what else you could do to get his attention. 

"Hey, Mr.Winchester" you call out. "Can I put on some music?" You ask. 

He turns from the kid he's with and nods. "Sure, my Spotify is open, just don't put on anything inappropriate" he chuckles.

You giggle "I won't" you assure him and walk over to his laptop. 

You look through his playlist. 'disco funk, surf punk, garage band vibes, 90s Rock Renaissance' 

Wow, he had some awesome playlist. You put click on 90s Rock Renaissance and look through the songs. You put on 'welcome to paradise' by greenday and he looks over smiling "good choice" he calls out

You nod in agreement and sit back in his chair. 

A girl pulls up a chair beside you "he's pretty cool, huh?" She says. "This is already one of my favorite classes, if not my favorite" you smile. 

"What's your name?" You ask her. "Maria" she smiles. "you?" She asked. 

"(Y/N)" you answer. "he's kinda cute, huh?" You whisper to her 

She giggles and nods. "yeah, he is"

You chuckle as you go off talking about other school related things and then the bell rings. "Darn" you sigh and get up, grabbing your backpack. "See you later mr.Winchester" you smile.

He nods. "Oh, if you guys need tutorials, I'm here in the mornings and during lunch" he smiled as everyone left. 

You walk to your final class, English and sit through another first day of school lecture before finally getting to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any advise/comments in the comments and don't forget to leave a kudos, it motivates me to write more


End file.
